


thus with a kiss

by ace_corvid



Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I had a lot of fun with this one, M/M, Magical Realism, Prompt Fic, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Starcrossed Lovers, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, The inherent homoeroticism of dancing while pretending to hate eachother, Tim Drake-centric, Vampire!Supers, Vampires, Werewolf!Bats, Werewolves, no beta we die like robins, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Tim honestly didn't know why they had to go to this thing every year. It wasneverany fun.Well. Maybe alittlefun, but seldom because of the actual event. Mostly just because he got to tease Kon, knowing the other could do nothing about it. And really, what else could the New Moon Ball possibly be for?(The Bats are werewolves, the Supers are vampires, and Tim and Kon are in love. Only they know about that last part, though.)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978783
Comments: 26
Kudos: 244
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	thus with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Vampires and Werewolves** / Treat
> 
> day 11!! we're nearly at the end now! i've been so excited for this one, and i think it kinda shows in the word count! i LOVE secret relationships and reveal tropes, i LOVE tim and kon and i LOVE vampires and werewolves, so i got a little carried away! i just love them, your honour,,,  
> also: i need you to know that the plan for this in my docs is jus "tim and kon are romeo and juliet, except kons a furry". its very important to me that you know that.  
> but without further ado, enjoy the fic!
> 
> title: Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare

Tim honestly didn't know why they had to go to this thing every year. It was _never_ any fun.

Well. Maybe a _little_ fun, but seldom because of the actual event. Mostly just because he got to tease Kon, knowing the other could do nothing about it. And really, what else could the New Moon Ball possibly be for?

Technically it was to celebrate the rejuvenation of magic that a new moon brings, but honestly? Tim liked the annoyed look in his boyfriend's eyes _way_ more than he liked the feeling of being completely powerless, almost human. After all, werewolves peaked with the full moon. Give them no moon at all and you were gonna get some _very_ grumpy shapeshifters. It was extremely annoying, and without a doubt the worst part of the month; and yes, Tim was including being forced to change into a feral animal by the moon in that.

At the very least, no one was gonna give them any shit about any kind of dress code. No one wanted to piss off the Wayne pack, after all, except the usual one noticeable exception.

So, knowing this, Tim had poured himself into his favourite skinny jeans, at least self aware enough of his positions in the magical community to not wear ripped ones, put on a red turtle-neck that hid away his neck because he thought he was funny, and threw on some combat boots that he'd stolen from Jason.

He wasn't a very vain person, but he knew he looked good tonight. And even better, Tim knew that Conner would know it too. If things went well, he'd be secreted off to be ravished in some suitably private place while their families argued over nothing in particular. That was how these things went, nowadays, ever since Tim and Conner's fighting stopped being, well, _fighting_.

Not to say they were just antagonistic towards each other for appearances sake. God knows they both still enjoyed a little bit of _bite_. But there was no vitriol these days- no real hate, not any more.

Then the Kent Clan actually walked in, fashionably late and typically annoying about it, and Tim took a moment to acknowledge that Tim might not be the one who gets dragged off tonight; he might be doing the dragging.

Because Conner looks _hot_ for a guy who doesn't give off a whole lot of body heat.

Kon had been shoved into blazer, but had taken approximately none of his piercings out, and didn't look as immaculate as vampires usually did, thank god. He was definitely wearing winged eyeliner though, and Tim looked away with a deep breath, summoning the self control to not drag his boyfriend off to a closet to dishevel him a little bit more right then.

It wasn't just attraction. It'd be easier if it was. But Tim is a werewolf, and his instincts can get pretty insistent. Everything screaming in Tim's brain says that Conner is pack. Tim doesn't have a problem with that really. He kinda loves Conner, real in a way that it never actually has been before. But there's the small matter of Kon being a vampire.

He idly notes Bruce getting lured into a conversation with Clark, a near predatory look on both their faces.

“Tim.” Jason cut through his thought process, raising an eyebrow. “If you stare at the Kent boy any more, he may just burst into flames like it's daytime.”

“Good.” Tim postured, turning up his nose. It should be easy to pretend to hate him, when once upon a time, he had. But Tim couldn't stand having to act like this. It wasn't like Kon didn't have to too, and misery sure does love company, but...

Vampires and Werewolves were supposed to hate each other. That's just how things were. History and culture dictated it, and the Waynes and the Kents were not exempt. It would have been so much more convenient if Tim could have stuck to it. If he hadn't accidentally fallen for one. If he didn't have to run around in secret and hide from his family.

“Do you want to dance?” Jason said, getting up and holding out a hand. “I'm gonna end up having to eventually, and I may as well do it with bearable company.”

“Calling me bearable company?” Tim deadpanned. “Well if you're dishing out compliments like that, how can I refuse?”

Swallowing down the guilt, Tim took Jason's hand, and he led him to the dance floor.

Tim loved his family, dearly. They were pack, and pack was one of the most important thing in any Werewolf's life, but the Waynes were closer than most, if not a little dysfunctional. Tim _hated_ having to hide something as big as this from them. He knew his siblings and his father, and he had no doubts about how they'd act if this was a normal relationship, really. Dick would be welcoming, trying to get a gauge on them, whereas Jason would just straight up bare his teeth and snarl. God, the threats he'd probably come up with would honestly rattle God. Then Cass would smile at them but make it very clear she could kick their ass, and Damian would come through with useless posturing while Duke laughed at him with no sympathy.

And Bruce? Bruce would tell him that as long as Tim was happy, he was happy.

Tim yearned for that reality, dearly wishing there was a chance for it. Tim's only worry was that he didn't know if that unconditional support would apply if he knew he was dating a vampire. And the son of Bruce's _rival_ at that.

Tim was probably an awful son.

As he and Jason began to dance, Tim tried to stop staring at Kon as much as possible. But, well, they couldn't always find time to sneak away, and it had been a while since they'd really had each other's company. Real and solid, next to each other; texting could really never compare, really, though they did try their best to make it work.

Kon caught his eyes as Jason span him out and smirked. Tim nearly winked back before his brain caught up with his heart. Instead, he just settled on a smile that could be blamed on enjoying dancing.

Jason grinned wolfishly. “Can't keep your eyes off him, huh?”

Tim's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He would have matched Conner.

“What?” He stammered, hoping he wasn't blushing, but it was a lost cause. Tim was paler than any vampire in the room, and turned red pretty easy.

“You've been glaring since they got here?” Jason said incredulously. “You wanna start a fight or something.”

A fight was very much _not_ what he was going for, but thankfully Jason didn't have to know that.

“Hmm.” You hummed non-committally.

Sometimes, Tim wondered what his life would be like if he'd never met Conner Kent. Bruce and Clark, the patriarch of the Kent clan, absolutely hated each other, and always made a habit of singling each other out to annoy when attending the same event. One fateful day, Conner thought he'd try his hand at needling Tim, and, well. Tim had more than taken the bait. There'd maybe been something of a rivalry, there, something that would continue the good ol' family traditions.

If he weren't so filled with hate for the man in question, it might have been fun. Conner's mind was as sharp as his teeth, after all, and it was paired with an absolutely wicked tongue. Tim was evenly matched like he'd never been before, and it was _exhilarating._

And then Tim had started noticing stupid little things, messing literally everything up. Like how pretty his eyes were. How being dead didn't make his smile lose it's warmth; everything about vampires were usually so cold, distant. There was nothing distant about Conner. How his laugh was divine. It had been a slip, and then a slow fall, and a bodily crash into a horrible crush.

Suddenly, Tim was having trouble getting Kon off his mind. He knew he shouldn't, because it was a terrible idea, but it lingered. The embers grew hotter and hotter until a fire raged in his stomach, burning mere butterflies to a crisp.

One day they'd been fighting with no one around, and there was just a... snap. Next thing they knew they were kissing. After that they were routinely sneaking away to make out in private, then arranging meet ups and then it stopped being about the kissing.

He wished he didn't know that Kon was kind, or that he was funny enough to know every way to make Tim laughed. Wished he didn't actually, genuinely like him. Maybe he wouldn't have gone and fallen in love with him then.

“I'm gonna go get some food.” Jason announced as the song finished. “You should eat something. You're scrawnier than a pup.”

“Am not.” He growled in response, showing his canines teasingly.

“Mind if I cut in?” Says a voice from behind him.

When Tim whirls around Kon is there.

“What.” Tim said, throat dry. What was he _doing_? This wasn't in the script they were supposed to follow, when sometimes even eye contact felt like it would give away the game.

“I said,” Kon spoke up louder. “May I have this dance, Moon Child?”

The ball was nearly silent with anticipation. Tim could feel the eye's of his family on him like lasers.

Everyone was acting like Kon had thrown down the gauntlet or something. Maybe from their perspective, he had- moon child definitely wasn't _complimentary,_ after all. And yet Tim didn't get how they were all so blind; sure, Kon's face was smug and challenging, but his eyes were soft enough to make Tim melt. To everyone else, it looked like they were fighting. But for them, it was like for a moment, the rest of the world didn't exist, and they could just dance with each other at the ball. Like a normal couple.

It was genius really. Appearances wise, it fit. But to them, just for them, it was a chance to dance, and pretend.

“Why should I, leech?” Tim taunted, half for the drama of it.

“You won't find a better dancer here.” Kon said, puffing up his chest, and Tim had to wrestle down a smile. All that bravado and nothing to do with it except mess with Tim.

“Well when you put it like that,” Tim answered in a mocking voice, smirking, but Kon can tell he's trying not to laugh. “How could I refuse?”

Honestly, this was dangerous, and stupid. This could ruin everything. Everything they worked so hard to hide could just go up in flames.

It felt _great_.

Kon settles an arm around him, but they don't feel like a weight. They're a welcome comfort, and it's all Tim can do not to lean into them. He himself puts one hand on Kon's shoulder and presses their palms together with the other. A strange tension crackles in the air like electricity, dynamic and new, and god Tim hopes people don't think it's romantic tension. They'd be right to guess so, but doing so would really be disastrous for them.

Tim lips his licks, a nervous tick.

Kon's eyes dart to them immediately.

Next thing Tim knows, the song is in full swing. It's deep and dark, moody and atmospheric; suitably dramatic for their purposes. They dance with such an intensity it's almost like fighting, just with a little more grace. Tim, for his part, lets himself be spun, but it does not look dainty. It's fierce, and there's intent and power behind every move they make. Half of the hall seems mesmerized watching them.

Fuck, but it's _fun_.

They continue to dance in a push and pull against each other, nearly violently but too tender to be truly dangerous. Tim honestly just takes the moment to savour Conner's hands on him, because really, how often do they get to do this, much less in public? He doesn't see his boyfriend nearly enough, and the closeness of this is torture; because they still have to look distant, even hateful, to prying eyes. Tim would call it tantalising if he was a nerd.

Ok, maybe he's a tiny bit of a nerd. So it's tantalising as fuck.

Nothing in nature is built to be alive and stay still. Dancing like this, moving like this, especially with Kon- it just feels right.

Conner dips him right as the song ends. Tim breathes in heavily, and Kon doesn't breathe at all, but his hands are still gentle, and his eyes are still alight with glee.

God Tim would do anything to kiss him right now. Why did Kon have to decide to make a spectacle out of this when it would be perfectly fine to have shoved him in a dark corner and defile him a little?

The smile Kon flashes him as he pulls him back up to stand is all fang.

“Meet me on the balcony.” Kon murmurs, quiet enough that Tim barely picks it up even with Werewolf senses. The balcony is still a bit more public than Tim would have liked, but it's secluded and people barely go up there. A thrill goes down his spine at the idea of Kon getting his hands on him.

Conner struts away, and the eye's of people who aren't still staring at Tim are following him.

Dick walks up to Tim, tugging him away from the dance floor. Tim rolls his eyes, but let's Dick hurry him away.

“What was that?” Dick whisper yells, eyes wide. Tim had known that was a bad idea. _Such_ a bad idea, actually; not that Tim could bring himself to regret it. He'd be hard pressed to regret spending time with Conner.

“He asked me to dance.” Tim raised an eyebrow. “What was I supposed to do, say no? Back down? Look weak?”

“I suppose not.” Dick said, brushing a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. “But that was...”

Dick trailed off, which was fair. Tim couldn't exactly put words to what had just happened either.

“Yeah.” Tim agreed, nodding, because there was really no point in denying it. “Look, why don't you go dance with Cass? I think I'm done dancing for the night.”

“Tim-” Dick frowned.

“I don't wanna talk about it, OK?” Tim averted his eyes. He technically wasn't lying, because he _didn't_ want to talk about it even slightly, if at all, but something in him just wanted to start crying and spilling his whole entire guts so his brother could hug him close and tell him that it was all going to be OK, that he still loved him.

Instead, Dick presses a kiss to Tim's forehead through his hair. “Ok Baby Wolf, I won't push. I'll go find Cass, yeah? Something tells me you've got some thinking to do.”

Thinking, yes. Among... other things.

It was with that thought that he headed out to the balcony, ignoring Bruce's eyes tracking him, and the domineering scent of his smell lingering throughout the room.

As soon as he walked out onto the balcony, Kon's lips were on his almost instantly, and his hands on his hips once more, dragging him out of view from the door and pushing him back against the wall. Tim relaxes into it almost immediately, letting his fingers curl up into Kon's hair and lightly pulling, making Kon laugh against his mouth. The fire and intensity of the dance is near gone, leaving just the passion as they lazily press themselves together, content to be in the other's arms for a bit.

Tim and Kon are opposites; they were made to attract, and they're pretty good at it.

Kon began to press kisses down his neck, and Tim took the opportunity to say “That was risky, what you just pulled in the hall.”

“I know.” Kon said, huffing out a breath. “I just couldn't wait to get my hands on you, and it wasn't socially acceptable to leave yet.”

“At least one of my brother's is suspicious.” Tim's eyes narrowed.

“Probably the same on my side, not that Clark really cares in the end.” Kon admitted sheepishly. “But this is worth it, isn't it?”

Well, Tim couldn't argue with _that_ , so he just kissed him to shut him up instead.

It would have been so easy to stay there like that, but too soon came the time where they would more than likely be noticed missing. Tim ran a line of kisses down Kon's shoulder, and then lay his head in the crook of his neck, drawing him into an embrace.

“I don't want you to leave.” Tim whispered. “I wish we could stay like this.”

“So do I.” Kon sighed, running his hands through Tim's hair.

“I wish we could be like this in public, and we didn't have to lie.”

“I don't mind the lying.” Kon said, shrugging. He wouldn't; he hardly had the best relationship with his sire. “But I wish I could love you freely.”

“Loving you freely.” Tim repeated wistfully. “Sounds amazing.”

“One day.” Kon promised. “We can leave all this stupid bullshit behind.”

Kon had offered to run away with him, once. Tim would be lying if he said it hadn't been tempting, what with the myriad of family issues he had going on at the time. But Tim had worked too hard to find a family that loved him to let them go now. It'd break his heart to leave them- they were annoying, but they were his. He wouldn't give that up even for Conner.

But he wouldn't give up Conner for them, either. He didn't want to have to choose. He _couldn't_.

“One day.” Tim made the promise, but it was hollow. They were stuck, and there wasn't really any hope for them. The novels had made being star crossed seem much more fun than this.

Kon pressed a single kiss filled with love and longing to Tim's lips, in such a quiet and gentle fashion that after he left, Tim wondered if he had done it at all. Tim simply sighed, and went to the edge of the balcony to wait for 5 minutes so that people didn't see him and Kon both leave from the same place looking a little rumpled.

The balcony was practically overflowing with rose bushes, to the point where they dangled down the sides, leering into the vast expanse of the sprawling landscape below. It was beautiful, but desolate. Lonely and sparse. Tim sighed, leaning on the railing. This all seemed very dramatic.

“I see what's been going on here.” Said a terrifyingly familiar deep baritone behind Tim.

He turned around to see Bruce Wayne, his _father_ , standing on the balcony.

Oh god. Oh shit, oh no. When did he get here? Did he follow Tim?

“Uh, yeah.” Tim's voice trembled with the lie. “I got into another fight with Conner. Sorry about that, I know you don't like it when it gets physical.”

“Is that what we're calling fighting nowadays?” Bruce raised an eyebrow, his face betraying nothing. “It was certainly physical, I'll give you that.”

Tim froze. _Fuck_. “How much did you see?”

“Enough.” Bruce eyed him, and Tim had never felt so seen in all his life. He began to breathe heavily and back away, but Bruce caught his arm, stopping him from going further.

“So you just saw us fighting then, yeah?” Tim tried to insist, but it sounded flat and false even to his own ears.

“Are you just going to lie so blatantly to my face?” Bruce frowned, and god Tim would give anything to be literally anything else.

“I'm _sorry_.” Tim's voice cracked as tears began to fall down his face, and everything about Bruce immediately softened. Tim stopped stock still in panic, desperately searching for any hint as to what was going on.

“Calm down, darling, it's OK-” Bruce immediately tried to comfort him, but Tim pushed him away, shaking his head. He didn't _deserve_ comfort.

“I lied to you about Conner. You know about us, you know we're-” Tim couldn't even bring himself to say it. He felt like he might throw up.

“You don't have to be sorry Tim.” Bruce shook his head. “But why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me more than that.”

That- that wasn't what Tim had been expecting but god, that hurt. Jesus, OK.

“I thought you'd be mad.” Tim tried to stop shaking, but it was an exercise in futility. Bruce paused, before making Tim look him in the eyes.

“Does he make you happy?” Bruce asked, that same old question rearing it's head.

“Yes.” Tim said quietly.

“Then how could I possibly be mad?” Bruce pulled him into an embrace, and Tim sank into his father's arms like he was melting.

“I'm sorry.” Tim repeated, giving up on trying to seem like he wasn't crying. “I didn't want anything to change, I didn't want you to hate me.”

“Why would I ever hate you?”

“You hate his sire, his clan, his _kind_ . I'm supposed to do the same, that's just how it _is_.”

“I hate his sire because he's a pompous ass who thinks smiling can get through anything. With teeth like his I'm not surprised.” Bruce scoffed. “And I provoke him because he's maybe a little fun to argue with. That's all it is, Tim. Werewolves and Vampires have a history, yes, but we're in the present. Which means we have the power to _change that_.”

Tim sniffed, desperately trying not to get tears and snot all over his father's nice suit. He was probably failing.

“You don't mind that I'm dating Conner, then?”

“No, of course not darling.” Bruce ruffles his hair, but it's not like Conner hadn't just irredeemably messed it up anyway. “And neither will your siblings for that matter. I know Dick will be glad to know what's been bothering you, he's been worried.”

“Jason will make fun of me relentlessly and threaten Kon a _lot._ ”

“He was going to do that whoever you brought home.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Because he's the worst.” Tim nodded.

“Because he's the worst.” Bruce agreed with a smile.

“Do you think Clark will care? That I'm a werewolf, and I'm dating Kon?” Tim said, tilting his head inquisitively.

“I'd be genuinely surprised if he did.” Bruce shrugged.

Tim beamed a grin, feeling lighter than he had in months. “I gotta go do something really quick, OK?”

Bruce shook his head knowingly. “Go.”

That was all the encouragement Tim needed. Any more and he might begin to consider it and realise this is a really bad, impulsive decision. He ran back towards the main hall like hell was at his heels, and that werewolf speed didn't exactly heed his progress.

He burst into the main hall, smiling, and yelled “Kon!”

His boyfriend turned around in shock. Usually Tim would never use a nickname so friendly, so clearly affectionate, in public, but everything seemed a little different now. A little more rose coloured.

He'd never usually jump into his arms and kiss him either, but people will surprise you each and every day, so it seemed. Kon's eyes were wide with disbelief when Tim pulled away, but he was grinning and laughing as Tim's brothers and Jon heckled them.

Tim politely pretended not to notice the entire hall exchanging money; it was possible they hadn't been as subtle as they thought they were.

“What's going on, Moonbeam?” Kon asked quietly, pressing their foreheads together as if it was just the two of them in the world. Tim paused, pretending to consider this, then grinned, wolfish and feral.

“Just done hiding, that's all, Fangboy.” Tim shrugged, leaning in for one more kiss.

It tastes like punch, and a little bit like the new moon.

**Author's Note:**

> im just a slut for characters avoiding unadressed issues by kissing because theres a war between you that you can't hope to have a relationship through, but you can forget about all of it for just a little bit with intimacy and-
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
